Guardian Angel
by RatedDoubleRKO
Summary: Jamie is the daughter of an abusive dad. She falls for a guy who she barely knows. Can he save her life? Jeff/OC


Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel**

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone looks happy that I'm finally seventeen. I'm not though, I still have one year to go before I can move out of the prison. "Happy Birthday, sis," said my little sister, Susi." Thank you; what did you get me for my birthday? I know you can't keep a secret for too long." I squealed excitingly. Susi puts her pointer finger over her lips and walks away.

As I'm about to open my last present, my dad stomps in through the door. He is drunk, as usual. "Umm… Could everybody please wait one minute? I will be right back." said Mom. Everybody, including me, could hear the two of them yelling and screaming at each other. "You know what, maybe it would be best if everybody left" Susi said with worry in her face.

We heard the door slam and watched dad walk out of the room and grab me by the arm. Struggling to get free, I got loose from his grip, and ran out of the room and ran out into the rain. Once I got far enough away, I slowed down and tried to enjoy the rain. Then I heard a splash, not from a raindrop, but from something else maybe a rock, I thought. Then I heard it again and again. I walked toward the sound and I saw a boy about my age skipping rocks in a puddle. What is he doing out in the rain, I thought curiously. I walked over to him and he looked up at me with a pretty, bright smile, "What are you doing out in the rain?" he asked politely. "I was taking a walk, when I heard you skipping rocks and I was wondering the same thing," I said curiously. "I have never been here before and I kind of got lost." I looked at him, trying not to laugh I said," Well that's a first; this town is so small that I didn't think anyone could get lost here." I started walking back home, then I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see that same boy. "Do you think you could direct me to the nearest hotel?" I just stood there until I saw him wave his hand over my face and ask me if I was okay. I said yes and told him directions to the nearest hotel. "Here is my cell number, call if you need anything." "I will, by the way what's your name?" "Jamie… Jamie Brown." "Nice to meet you Jamie, I'm Jeff." We said goodbye and I went home.

Susi was out on the porch when I walked up. She looked at me and grabbed my arm and took me inside. I looked around and saw everything scattered and broken. Dad must have done all this, I thought. Dad was gone; mom was in her room weeping, while Susi and I started to pick everything up when the phone rings. "What a birthday," I said before answering the phone.

It's been two weeks since Dodge Dealers called to offer me a contract as a racecar driver. It also has been two weeks since I met Jeff. We have gone walking, hiking, shopping, that I didn't think he would do, and we have gone to Cameron, North Carolina, his home town. I had so much fun learning about his family and the life he lives. "You've seen my life and my family, now I want to meet yours." "Jeff, I don't think that's a very good idea. My dad doesn't like people he doesn't know especially my friends." "Okay well if there is anything you want to talk about I'm just a call away." I left for home to pack for my trip to Dodge Dealers.

Before I left, I called Jeff and asked him if he wanted to go with me. He said yes and we went and bought another plane ticket to Washington D.C. When we got there we went and found Dodge Dealers Company and they showed us my new dodge racecar. I sat in it and got comfortable to having no door and little space.

After I was done getting comfortable in my new racecar, Jeff and I went for a walk. "Jamie, do you want to go out and have dinner with me?" "Yes, but first what restaurant?" "Well, don't know wherever you want to go." "How about Applebee's?" "Fine with me, lets go," Jeff said in an eager voice. I just smiled as he jumped up and ran to his car. We went and ate and then we went to the airport and got a ride home.

When we were done flying Jeff dropped me off and decided to meet my family. We got inside and my dad and mom wee sitting at the table just staring at me. "How was your trip, sweetheart?" my mom said in a cheery voice. "It was fine, Jeff and I just got off the plane and he asked if he could meet my family. I said yes and no we're here." "Nice to meet you Jeff, we've heard so much about you. "It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Brown. You to Mr. Brown, it's a pleasure to meet both of you." Jeff and my mom continued to talk, while my dad just kept looking at Jeff. When they were done Jeff said goodbye to all of them and went home.

When Jeff left my mom came up to me and gave me a hug. "I am so proud of you for finding someone as nice as Jeff. I know he will treat you well." "Thanks mom, but really we're just friends. Well I guess I should go to bed, goodnight." I lay down and thought, had Jeff asked me to eat dinner with him as friends or did he want it to mean more?

It's been almost a month since my dad met Jeff and from the looks of it he didn't like him. Jeff came over a lot and ate supper with us. I was starting to get the feeling that my dad was starting to like him until he came up to my room and told me I was never to see Jeff again. I screamed at him and slammed my door in his face. I locked my door and threw myself on my bed. I will go talk to Jeff, I thought. I grabbed my cell and text him that I was coming for a visit. I jumped out of my window and ran to my Corvette and sped off to Cameron. I watched all of the trees prairies that passed by. They looked beautiful and full of life. "I bet no one tells all of those animals what to do and where to go," I said aloud. I sat quietly for the rest of the trip.

I walked up to his door and before I got to knock, there he was with a pillow and blanket. "I'll have the couch, you can take my bed." Thank you," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. I need to tell you something for ten years now my dad has beaten me. I don't know why but he will get drunk and beat me. That is why I didn't want you over, I was afraid that he might have been drunk and you would have run off." I started crying and ran into his arms.

"I would have never done that, I'm not that type of guy." I feel better now." "I bet you do, now go get some sleep."

A new day, the birds are singing and the sun is shining brighter than ever. I walked down the hall to where the living room is and the couch was empty. Where's Jeff? I thought. I picked up my phone and called Jeff. "Hello?"

"Jeff where are you?"

"Um… I'm nowhere. Yeah, I'm nowhere."

"How can you be nowhere? Jeff please…"

Then the phone went dead.

"Where in the world can he be?" I said curiously.

I tried to call Jeff two more times before I finally gave up. He will never answer. He's up to something, I told myself. About fifteen minutes later my phone rang, its mom. "Hello?"

"Sweetheart, I need… (Sniffle) you to do me a favor (Sniffle)"

"Sure mom anything. Before I do what's wrong?"

"Your dad,(Sniffle) beat Jeff up badly and now Jeff is in the hospital."

I stared crying. "What? Why? How?"

"I don't know but he is in the hospital now and I think you need to go see him.

"I will. Mom, I told Jeff what dad does to me. He didn't take it very well. I guess that's why he didn't answer to where he was."

We said goodbye, and I hopped into my corvette and sped off toward the hospital.

After I went to tell Dealers that I wouldn't be back for awhile, I went to the hospital to see Jeff. "Ma'am?"

"Yes"

He is in room 491. You can see him now if you choose to."

"Thank you"

I walked down the hall to room 491, where I saw tons of people. Gilbert and Matt walked out of the room and led me to the door. Jeff looked horrible, still cute, but horrible. My dad got him good. He smiled at me and when I gave him a kiss on the cheek he winced in pain. I looked at him weird and he smiled a funny smile like he was sorry he did that. "I will be able to go home after they do a few tests on me. I feel fine so I will be able to go home today."

"Sure you do. I gave you a kiss and you winced. You're not a very good liar.

"Your dad doesn't like to talk."

"He never does."

We talked for awhile longer, and then a nurse came in and gave him an IV. "Ouch. That hurt."

I giggled at the look on his face.

"Sorry I have to do what I have to do. Doctors orders. His medicine made him sleepy so he wouldn't move during the tests. The doctor said he was fine other than some bruised ribs , and that he would be able to leave after he woke up.

I fell asleep for I don't know how long until Jeff woke me up and said he was ready to go. He had on one of his Imagi-Nation shirts and his striped orange pants. He also had on a blue and orange Denver Broncos hat. I stared at the hat. "The playoffs are on tonight and the Broncos are playing the cowboys. I don't like the Cowboys. They think they are all bad and stuff like that."

I laughed at the expression on Jeff's face when he said that.

Jeff slept most of the way to Cameron. Why does he sleep so much? I had no clue and I probably would never find out. I dropped Jeff off so he could watch the football game. I went home to see something I probably should have expected, but I didn't.

I walked in to see my dad drunk and just I was about halfway to the door, he grabbed my arm. " Dad, I know you. You can't live with what you have done, not only to me but Jeff, Mom, and Susie. Can't you imagine what she's thinking right now, sitting on the stairs bawling her head off? Huh? Dad, what do you think?" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. Susi was on the stairs listening to everything. Dad tightened his grip on my arm and then let go, pushed me out of the way. He stomped out of the house, took my car, and sped off.

Susie came down and gave me a hug. " You just accomplished what I have been trying to do for years"

I'm your older sister, I do everything first." We both laughed and went and watched TV for about an hour and heard mom drive up, then another car which I figured it was dad, but no, it was Jeff. Mom was crying.

I sat there staring at nothing. He was dead. I wanted him dead, he in no way could ever hurt me again. He was my dad though. I'm supposed to love him, but I don't. I've hated him for so long, and I've waited for this day to come. Jeff was holding my hand, thinking I was going to cry like mom and Susie. No I wouldn't. Dad never hurt them the way he hurt me. I started smiling, "When's the funeral?

" Tomorrow, I hope that you will come. I know he's done terrible things to you, but he's your dad and everyone is expecting you to be there." I looked around and said that I would go. I know I wanted him dead, and now he is. I was so happy. Jeff followed me outside. " Why don't you care?"

" Jeff, after everything he's done to me I'm relieved that he's dead. I don't have to worry about getting beat anymore," I said with a smile on my face. "I'm glad he's dead, really dead, he can't do anything to me now," laughing as I said it.

The next day we all were dressed in black and sitting in the front pew. The preacher preached about how dad was such a great person. I almost busted out laughing when he said that, and how much Susie and I meant so much to him. I guess it was a little much because Jeff took me outside, " What were you doing? Everyone was staring at you and you just kept on laughing."

" I must have meant so much to him that he just had to beat me." I started screaming, " I'm really glad that he's dead, he can't touch me. " Even if he wasn't, I wouldn't let him touch you."

I was two days until my birthday. I had a race, the world cup race and I qualified second to start. I was so happy that I was sweating all over before the race

"Drivers ready, Start your engines!"

I started the gas and was ready when the flag was lifted. I sped off. On the track racecars were swerving through each other and catching up to me and the number one driver. We got so far ahead that no one could ever catch up. I swerved this way and that, but he kept going the same way. I caught his speed and we were right by each other until I sped up and got in front of him. I crossed the finish line at number one. I, Jamie Lynn Brown was the first woman to win the World Cup. I got out and screamed in excitement. "I won, I really won." The announcer handed me the microphone,

"I want to thank my mom and my little sister Susi for supporting me. My boyfriend, Jeff for being there, and most importantly, God for helping me win this. I hope to win a lot more trophies before this year is over."

Two days later I woke up to the sound of people singing happy birthday. I was eighteen, and I was so happy I practically fell out of bed. I went downstairs in my pajamas and saw mom, Susie, Jeff, Matt, and Gilbert waiting for me. I blew out my candles and opened my presents. We watched the Super Bowl and ate nachos and little smokies. "Jamie can we go for a walk?"

"Sure, where to?"

"I don't know just somewhere away for here."

"Okay"

We went to the brdge and we sat on the side. "Jamie, I know we've been through a lot and well, will you marry me?"

All of a sudden it hit me. Jeff and I had been through a lot and I think he is the one for me.

"Yes, Jeff I will marry you."

He gave me a kiss and pulled a ring out and put it on my finger. "This was my mothers, she told me to give it to the girl I was to marry."

We were so happy that we couldn't wait to tell everyone.

Susi was so excited and so was mom. Matt and Gilbert acted like they were about to say "I told you so," and had the same exact expression on their faces.

Today was the day, Jeff and I were getting married. I was so scared I didn't think I could do it. Since my dad was dead I asked Gilbert if he would like to walk me down the aisle. He said he would be honored to. The music hit and I walked down the aisle with Gilbert, who gave me to Jeff. The preacher said all the stuff he needed to say and whatever we had to repeat we repeated it. "Jeff do you take Jamie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Jamie.."

Before he could finish the question I said "I do"

Everyone laughed and he said "You may now kiss the bride." We kissed and the preacher said "Now may I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Hardy."


End file.
